countrylifefandomcom-20200214-history
Achievement
Game achievements Achievements of various sorts are awarded to a CountryLife player and listed in the toolbox: *Mattress Feeder for accumulating coins *Village Socialite for gathering neighbors *Jamming for making jars of jam *Milky Way Explorer for collecting milk churns (those large metal milk cans that do no churning) *Flour Power for grinding sacks of wheat *Orchard Odyssey for harvesting trees *Crust and Crumbs for baking loaves of bread *Corn Sweet Corn for harvesting corn plots *Dairy King for making wheels of cheeses *Eggtastic Collector for collecting eggs *Katch-up! for collecting bottles of ketchup *Merry berries for harvesting berry plots *Vineyard Virtuoso for making bottles of wine *At Wheat's End for harvesting wheat plots *Game Clover for harvesting clover plots *Sweet Pie of Mine for baking pies *Oiliver Twist for making bottles of olive oil *Doin' Grape for harvesting grape plots *Juice-tah Minute for making bottles of juice *Bring Home the Bacon for making plates of bacon or pancetta *Tears of Joy for harvesting onion plots *Didn't Break a Sweater for making sweaters *Truffle Hunter for finding truffles *Turkey Plucker for collecting feathers *Barley Made It for harvesting barley plots *Bean Counter for harvesting coffee plots *Hopping Around for harvesting hops plots *Brewmaster for making pints of beer *Sweet as Honey for collecting jars of honey *Energizer for making cups of coffee *Spirits Lifter for making bottles of spirits *Tomayto, Tomahto for harvesting tomato plots *More Carrot Than Stick for harvesting carrot plots *No Small Potatoes for harvesting potato plots *Red-hot Bellied Peppers for harvesting red pepper plots *Afraid of butter? Use cream! for collecting pieces of butter and cream *Watch yo' girth! for collecting jars of yogurt *Out of the Frying Pan for making recipes using the Frying Pan *Large Cauldron Collider for making recipes using the Cauldron *Stock, Pot and Two Smoking Barrels for making recipes using the Stockpot *Rolling in the Dough for making recipes using the Rolling Pin *Master of the Pot for making recipes using the Saucepan *Way of the Oven for making recipes using the Oven *Get to the Chopper!!! for making recipes using the Cutting Board *What's the Deal with Cornmeal for grinding sacks of corn *Spill the Beans for harvesting green beans plots *Smashin'Pumpkins for harvesting Pumpkins plots *Lettuce Entertain You! for harvesting green lettuce plots *All Wool and No Shoddy for collecting wool packs from sheep and rabbits *Cool as a Cucumber for harvesting cucumber plots *Sailor's Delight for harvesting spinach plots *Don't Fall Off the Cabbage Truck for harvesting cabbage plots *Life Is Just a Bowl of Cherries for making recipes using the Mixing Bowl *Against the Grain for making recipes using the Circular Saw Blade *Sewing Mends the Soul for making recipes using the Sewing Machine *Paint the Lily for making recipes using the Painting Kit *Winter is Coming for making packages with Cool Packer *Flood the Bog for harvesting cranberry plots *Rice Rice Baby for harvesting rice plots *In High Cotton for harvesting cotton plots *Deliver the Goods for completing truck deliveries The various levels award XP and OP and produce ribbons; in order brown, purple, green, yellow, white, red, and blue On being advised of an award, a player is invited to share the reward with Facebook friends. Table of requirements and rewards :under construction Colo(u)r column shows requirement (of coins, neighbors, jars, etc) for that ribbon; next columns show the rewards in XP and OP. Friends who click on the Facebook notification get much smaller rewards, not shown here. (Those can be tabulated on the individual achievement paqges.) Wikia achievement badges See for Wikia's own type of recognition. category:Achievements